Every Time We Touch
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Dana tries to kill Logan! She tries to kill him coz he slept with Nicole! Then he has the guts to call her insecure! When she tries to kill him something extraordinary happens!


Every Time We Touch

Chap 1

**A/n: Just another BOREDOM BUSTER!!!! Italics are inside their heads, if it's underlined it's in the girl's and if it's in bold it's in the boy's!!!!**

_I'm scared. I saw my death. I saw myself being hit by a car. I saw the blood flooding around me. I saw the ambulance pulling up. I saw them shaking their heads, but the scariest thing is I saw him there, crying. I saw someone who I know to be already dead, because I killed him, there. It's impossible. He's dead. Then again it's impossible to see my own death. It happened when I touched his body as I choked him. What if I didn't kill him? What if I get done for attempted murder? I don't believe in magic, but I could certainly use some now. Is he alive? Are you alive?_

"_I am alive!" the reply echoes._

_I heard his reply. I heard him tell me he's alive. I tried to kill someone, saw my own death, asked a question in my head and heard the reply. How did he survive? How did you survive?_

"_When you snapped out of it, I did too and I saw how to escape!"_

_He answered me again. This can't be. It's absolutely impossible. How can he hear me? How can you hear me?_

"_I don't know!"_

_This is really scary. Where is he? Where can he be? How can I be doing this? I want to throw up._

"_Please don't!"_

_Oh my god! He can read my thoughts._

"_Come and meet me by the fountain!"_

She gulps_. I want to run, but not to the fountain, away from here, away from him._

"_Do it then!"_

_He's doing it again. Please stop! I want to break down and cry, but I don't do that sort of thing. It's me for god's sake. I don't do that._

"_You kill people though!"_

_Stay out of my private thoughts, freak._

"_I think you'll find you're the freak!"_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't like this! Please stop!_

"_That's what I said when you wrapped your arm around my neck and brought out the knife!"_

_You know too much. You know too much about me. If you don't want to be with me you have to die. If you cheat on me you die. If you sleep with another girl you die._

"_Tell me this, how many have you killed?"_

_None! I can't hold a relationship. You've just proved that._

"_You're a psycho bitch!"_

_Why, thank you._

"_Fountain, now! Or I'll tell the police!"_

She runs out the door and down the hall. Zoey grabs her.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Zoey demands to know.

"Nowhere special!" She admits.

"Bye, then!" Zoey waves.

"_Hurry up!"_

_I'm coming. I just bumped into Zoey. She wanted to know what I was doing._

"_That dumb blonde! I'm telling you, PCA would be a happier place without her!"_

She laughs as she approaches the fountain. His sleeves are long, but a bandage peeks out of the bottom. She gulps.

"Touch me!" He orders.

"Why?" She queries.

"Just do it!" He tells Her.

She warily touches his hand._ I see a notice board. It's the cafeteria menu. Tomorrow's. We're having Cheese Burgers._

"_How nice!?"_

_What do you see?_

"_A car! There's blood on the front. You're lying on the ground. Surrounded by blood! I'm crying! Holding you in my arms! The person who was driving the car is standing beside his cell to his ear! Phoning an ambulance, I expect! Then the ambulance arrives! The paramedic shakes his head! Puts a white sheet over your head and Puts you in the ambulance! I break down crying! I'm screaming! I get in! And we drive off! You're dead!"_

She lets go. He looks in her eyes.

"I saw your death!" He whispers.

She nods, "I've seen it too!"

"I know! I read your thoughts!" He explains.

"When? How much older did we look? I need to know!" She cries.

"I don't know!" He mutters.

"Are you going to go to the police?" She asks frightened.

"For what?" He asks, he's completely forgotten.

"I tried to kill you!" She mumbles, aware that someone might hear.

"No sweat! Forget it! No-one's dead!" He stutters.

"Thanks!" She whispers as she walks off.

Xx

**_She hates me! She hates me! She hates! Why do I always have to cheat on girls? Why did I have to cheat on a psycho? Why did I do it with her best friend, Nicole? Okay, clearly she's not her best friend, but she's her room mate. And the visions thing? That's scary. Really scary. Especially her death. I can't believe I saw her die. She's so beautiful, so elegant, so not like the others. We both saw her death. We both saw me cry. We both know we're meant to be. I can't believe I blew it. I feel like an idiot, a total idiot._**

"_**Don't kill yourself over it!"**_

_**Oh my god! She's doing what I did. She can read my thoughts and answer me.**_

"_**Who's she the cat's mother?"**_

**_Right, sorry! I cheated on Dana the psycho bitch and now we can read each other's thoughts. Also every time we touch we can see into the future. I'm spooked, I don't know about you Dana, but I am._**

_Of course I'm scared! What does he think? I'm not as strong in spirit as I make out. I'm not able to stand up for myself against myself, if you catch my drift. Yes, I have this bad girl attitude. Yes, I'm able to control the mind of Logan and manipulate him, but that's all. I can't say 'Hey, stop picking on yourself!' to myself. I don't think anyone can do that. It's far too stressy. Really stressy._

_**I think you're stressing yourself just thinking about it. Stop! I know it's hard, but try. You need to see a psychiatrist. They'll help you. They'll find out why you're so insecure.**_

_I'm not insecure. If I were insecure I'd sleep with a teddy, stay awake until Lola, Zoey and that slut Nicole had fallen asleep and go to sleep myself and I'd sleep with one eye open like a dolphin._

_**Don't you? Anyway there are other signs that you are insecure. Like the fact that you tried to kill me, you always put on a mean girl act and you don't get close to anyone.**_

_I'm not insecure! Stop saying that! I don't need you to psycho analyze me. A psychiatrist can do that, if I decide to go to one. I like who I am. I don't need someone to tell me a need to spend four hundred years in a madhouse with some sort of medication being pumped into me._

**_I don't think you understand. You need help. You need someone to help you through this. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust, but you need to get on with your life. You need-_**

_Stop telling me what I do and don't need. You don't know me. You thought you did, but you didn't. No-one does. I'm a loner who likes to keep herself to herself. Get that into your head Logan Reese. I'm a free person. A free person!_

_**You shouldn't keep yourself to yourself. It's not healthy.**_

_Why would you care? All you care about is how many girls from the same dorm you can get into bed on the same day._

_**That's not true and you know it. I love you, Dana. I love you with all my heart. Nicole was a fling. She's been seducing me for months and I caved. You know how I am with girls. I love you, Dana.**_

_Look, Reese. I wouldn't care if I never saw your face again. It wouldn't bother me the slightest. I need people I can trust around me. Not people who are going to sleep with my room mate the moment I turn my back._

**_If you don't believe how much I love, you come to my dorm tonight at six._**

_Fine I will!_

_**Fine!**_

_**Xx**_

**A/n: So??? What do you think??? Do you like it??? I do!!!!! Now I will make a prediction, you are going to move the cursor over the purple button which says 'Go' and press it!!!! Then you will type in a happy positive review to make me happy!!!!**


End file.
